


Wrapped Up With a Bow

by cpt_s_america



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Kouga is the reason for the T rating, Office AU, WEREWOLVES NOT SWEARWOLVES, alternative universe, i know he's not a werewolf but i'm going to use the quote anyway, inuyasha and hojo are in this but don't play a huge part, just an attempt at fluff and some humor, office Christmas party, this is my first fic despite having been around since middle school so hopefully it's enjoyable, tropes galore, you want mistletoe? we got your mistletoe., you want your general parent trapping shenanigans? we got your general parent trapping shenanigans, you want your stuck in a close confined space? boy do you got it here buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_s_america/pseuds/cpt_s_america
Summary: One Shot. AU. Office Christmas party sprinkled with some being in a storage closet together and Kagome helping Kouga to not fail at wrapping presents. General parent trapping by Ginta and Hakkaku ensues. Tropes galore. Kouga is a swearwolf, so rating is for that. KogKag.





	Wrapped Up With a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my gift for the KogKag Secret Santa 2017 that happened over on tumblr. It was super fun.
> 
> This is my first fic and it took a lot of encouragement to just post it on ffn and ao3 so I’m doing it now and hopefully someone gets some joy from it (even though I’m posting in April and that is so the wrong time of year for a holiday fic haha)! I’m a musician by trade actually so posting my writing is a new concept. never written either character before, so I hope I got them right and I hope it’s decent and fun and you enjoy it!!  
> Warnings: swearing (WEREWOLVES NOT SWEARWOLVES KOUGA), fluff?, attempts at humor!, romantic parent trapping by ginta and hakkaku

She slammed the door shut quickly, ducking in and pressing herself against the door as it closed. Her face flushed red, Kagome Higurashi took several deep breaths in and out, trying to calm her breathing and mentally force her blushing to stop. She wasn’t even sure where she’d ended up, she just ran for the first door she could find to hide. With everyone’s eyes on her as she’d turned and ran, she didn’t think she’d really managed to hide well but at least there was a door between her and –

“Hey! Would ya quit that?”

She cracked an eye open amidst her next deep breath, looking down to where her foot had (apparently) landed upon someone’s very sturdy, very warm looking abdomen connected to a very tan, very irritated looking man seemingly relaxing on the storage room floor.

Kagome yelped and pulled her foot back quickly, losing her balance in the process and nearly toppling forward at her change in balance. Strong arms quickly wrapped around her waist and steadied her. How had he gotten from laying on the ground to holding her steady so quick? It wasn’t possible. As that thought flew through her brain her eyes locked onto a disarming pair of electric blue eyes she recognized enough to know they belonged to the youkai who had recently become the office’s new Assistant Manager. Kouga. She’d never been this close to his eyes before (or him in general), but she certainly hadn’t forgotten them since the first time she’d seen them. They were a blue she’d never seen on another person; so bright in color they seemed like the color of a clear blue sky in the summer.

Stammering, she pulled herself from his arms and smoothed her skirt, avoiding his eyes. She pulled herself away as far as she could in such a small room, looking down so her bangs covered her eyes from his view. He wasn’t sure why, but he did know she’d run into the storage closet for a reason and it was probably better than his. What was it about storage closets at Christmas office parties that screamed “hide in here”?

“So what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” he winced at his lame joke, removing his hands from her waist somewhat reluctantly.

She didn’t respond right away, just looked around the room they were in, wishing she’d stumbled into a slightly larger storage closet and maybe one that hadn’t been previously occupied. She tried to busy her hands with smoothing her skirt and put her eyes anywhere but the warm, tan arms that had been holding her seconds before. As she glanced around the room, her eyes landed on a small pile of crumpled wrapping paper poorly taped together over small boxes.

The person who had neatly wrapped presents in her mother’s stead for years spoke, rather than Kagome who was still reeling from her embarrassment outside. “I-is that your attempt at wrapping presents?” She bent down to look at them, noting how some presents’ wrapping looked ripped in frustration covered in too long tape and multiple layers of paper. It looked, based on the amount of paper and tape, like this had been a long process and she almost felt bad about how she phrased her question.

Barely having the grace to look embarrassed, Kouga flopped down next to the pile and suppressed a sigh. “Can you tell I’ve never had to wrap presents before?”

She looked at him questioningly. “Never? Not even for your parents or friends?”

“Nah, I always had someone around to take pity on me. As you can see, I’m horrible at this. Unfortunately this year, with our manager out of town for the merger meeting, I have to find a way to wrap the 30 presents for our staff he left behind. That is, unless you want to help me out here?” Kouga put on his best charming smile, hoping to dazzle her even slightly. He fought the urge to frown as he realized she was unfazed.

Kagome looked at the door, silently contemplating. Did she really want to go back outside and have to face everyone? She knew Hojo hadn’t meant to put her on the spot when he confessed his feelings for her and asked her out on a date (in front of everyone at the office), but she was embarrassed all the same, slightly unsure of how to tell him no in front of so many people. She sighed and began picking up the roll of wrapping paper.

His eyes widened slightly. “Wow… that bad, huh?”

She busied herself gathering the tape and beginning to pull his failed wrapping attempts.

“I mean whatever caused you to run into this closet has got to be pretty bad for ya to be willing to stay in here and wrap presents for me.”

Quickly, so quickly he would have barely registered he saw it if not for his youkai sight, a smile quirked on her mouth. “Oh, I’m not wrapping them for you.”

Kouga started, surprised. “Wait, why are ya grabbing paper then?”

With more confidence than he’d ever heard from her, she said, “I’m taking pity on you and teaching you to wrap presents. You’re in your twenties, right? You can’t get by hoping people will help you always. Now pull the wrapping off so we can start fresh.”

He quirked his eyebrow and shrugged, seemingly okay with this idea. More accurately he was okay that with this distraction, Kouga could see her already looking calmer. She’d run into the closet looking so panicked he was sure someone was chasing her. She’d rushed in so quickly she hadn’t even seen him laying on the ground in his “I hate wrapping presents why can’t anyone else do this” rage quit. As shocked as he’d been to be stepped on, he’d been glad when no one had pursued her into the closet. Kouga hadn’t gotten to know Kagome very much over the past month of becoming assistant manager, but he did know something within him prompted protectiveness over the human girl. She seemed self-assured, knowledgeable, and able to take care of herself, but Kouga still felt a protective instinct stirring within at the simple sight of her. Probably something to do with his wolf demon instincts, but he hadn’t had much time to analyze his feelings for the human yet or why he had them.

He made quick work of tearing off his old wrapping job. Wincing at how much paper he had wasted, he glanced back over at Kagome. “I might be a terrible student.”

She smiled, a full grin that lit up her blue eyes and made her whole face even more beautiful. “If I can get my friend Inuyasha able to decently wrap a present I think I can handle you.”

Kouga recognized the name. He worked on another floor of the office building but was constantly stopping by to see Kagome on lunches and breaks. Every time the half demon showed up Kouga felt himself gritting his teeth in annoyance; Inuyasha was a distraction to the office every time he showed up. Yes. A distraction to the office. It had nothing to do with the way Kagome gravitated toward the hanyou the instant he walked through the door. It also had nothing to do with the fact that, based on the few facts he had gathered, Kouga felt Kagome could really be hanging out with better people than a half youkai. Beyond that, it had nothing to do with the tight feeling he got in his chest wishing he could be the one over there making her smile or having heated discussions.

He snorted. “That half breed? I can learn to wrap presents better than him with my eyes closed.”

Her eyebrow quirked. “I’ll believe it when I see it. Now come here,” she said as she pulled out the wrapping paper and lay it smoothly on the ground. She continued to cut the paper and talk out the steps as she did them, checking if he was listening and watching.

But how could he? Kouga found himself struggling to listen to every word she said, instead looking at her lips and wondering how soft they were and how they would feel against his own lips. He shook his head and focused intensely on her hands instead. Yes, hands would be safer, he decided. But just as he’d decided to focus on her hands, he found that to be a bad choice as well. He couldn’t stop thinking about how tiny her hands were and how gentle they would be as they skirted across his skin.

“You ready to try now?”

Upon hearing her say those words, he felt his brain start up again and he realized he’d heard nothing she’d said. He was just going to have to do his best.

“Yeah, yeah. I got this.” He grabbed the paper roll from her and another box to wrap, and laid out the box to get ready to cut the paper. He was just readying the scissors to cut when he noticed her fidgeting. “Something wrong?”

He looked up to see Kagome looking like she was about to burst.

“I’m doing something wrong, ain’t I?”

The words erupted from her. “So wrong-you’re going to waste so much paper and time cutting it that way.”

He chuckled. “Alright then, wrapping master. Show me how it’s done.”

She frowned. “It’s no good if I do it for you. Here pick up the scissors and I’ll guide you and talk you through it again.”

Before he could crack any jokes or mentally prepare himself, she was moving closer and putting her small pale hand over his large warm one, guiding his hand to the proper cutting places on the wrapping paper. She was talking gently, but he was once again overwhelmed by her. This time he couldn’t stop himself from smelling her-a light natural perfume that tickled his nose. He also couldn’t keep himself from focusing on how warm her hands were and how perfect they seemed to fit against his.

“Ok so now it’s folding and taping time. Do you think you’re ready for that?”

He blinked, very uncertain he could do anything but continue to consume her with all his senses (but apparently not with his brain). “Uh, yeah. I can do that probably.”

Her mouth twisted downward again and she shook her head. “It’s probably better if I show you this part once more.”

“Actually I think your hands helping me do the motions was really helpful. I’m more of a learn while I do it kind of guy,” he said as he hoped she would take the bait and keep wanting to touch him.

Kagome for her part was second guessing her choice to touch Kouga. She hadn’t really been thinking when she’d initially touched him. In her desire to help him, she hadn’t considered how close she would need to be to him or how he, her boss, would allow her to move his hand in complete control. She hadn’t considered she would be feeling his breath against her neck, sending shivers down her spine, or that he would shift his weight so his free arm would basically be resting on her waist. Taking a deep breath and calming her nerves (get it together, Kagome. He’s your boss. It doesn’t matter how handsome he is. You’re helping him, not on a date with him), she guided his hand (and regretfully told him he would need to use both hands, thus removing his arm from around her) through the motions of folding the paper around the present in an aesthetically pleasing manner before helping him put tape on.

Upon finishing she turned to him and smiled; very aware of how blue his eyes were, how close his face was to hers, and the fact that his arm had somehow managed to snake it’s way around to her waist again.

A pounding on the door snapped both Kouga and Kagome out of staring at each other.

“Hey, Kouga! Have you seen Kagome? She’s that tiny, pretty sales associate. Her friends are looking for her.”

Kouga suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and snarl at his friend. He stood, helping Kagome to her feet, noticing her lack of complete shyness as she stood closer to him. He was happy with this development and felt his chest swell with happiness. He wasn’t sure why, but in this half hour of getting to know her she had made him smile more than he had in a long while. Kagome was someone he decided he wanted to keep in his life after today as more than her boss. He wanted to make her smile and he wanted her safe and protected in his arms (which she so perfectly seemed to fit in, he noted). He yanked open the closet door to see his friends. “Yeah, Ginta, she’s helping me fail less at wrapping presents.”

Ginta and Hakkaku seemed to just stare, unsure of if they should make a joke or be casual. Something about the way Kouga was glaring at them intently (and the flush they saw rise on Kagome’s cheeks( said to back away slowly and not comment until later.

“Cool. Cool. Coolcoolcoolcool. I’m gonna go back to the party then. That girl…Sango? She’s just worried about ya, sis,” Hakkaku said, clearing his throat.

Her face visibly relaxed (it wasn’t Hojo on the lookout for her right now, so her embarrassment could chill) and she smiled. “Thank you, Ginta and Hakkaku. I’ll get on my way back to her.” She turned towards Kouga, all attention diverted from the boys. She (hopefully subtley) let out a shaky breath before reaching down and holding the wrapped box up in front of his face. “Well I think congratulations are in order: you’ve successfully wrapped a present almost all by yourself. You’re almost an adult now.”

He rolled his eyes and laughed as he took the present from her-perhaps now was not the time to mention their age difference. “Hey, not half bad. It helps I had a good teacher though,” he said, his smile again charming and warm. The smile brought new ways to see how handsome he was to his face and she found herself once again fighting a blush from creeping across her cheeks.

“Well there’s still a bunch to go,” she said, looking at the pile of unwrapped and messily wrapped boxes.

“With my youkai speed, I think I can be a match for these boxes.”

“You’re probably right. I’ll be looking for how well you did when you pass them out.”

He laughed and she reluctantly turned away from him to walk out the door, only to be greeted with a plant hanging down low from the door into her face.

“What?” she stared at the plant, more shocked than anything, not sure she had seen that when she entered the door.

Kouga stared at the plant, heat almost rising to his face (but not because he was a big strong youkai who did not blush, damnit) as he realized that plant had definitely not been there when he or Kagome had opened the door of the storage closet.

“I’m going to murder or hug them,” he muttered.

“Huh?” she asked in confusion not catching what he’d said.

“Nothing,” he said quickly and cleared his throat. “Well, I guess we should decide if we’re going to follow tradition,” he said, pointing to the offending plant and taking a deep breath, using all his ego and courage to guide him. “I mean it is tradition to kiss under the mistletoe, if you’d like to,” he said as his hands found their way to her waist and he gently pulled her a little closer to them, enough so she could walk away comfortably if she wanted or step closer and kiss him.

Kagome’s eyes locked on Kouga’s and it became clear to her he was going to let her make the decision and not move until she did so. Before her nerves and common sense could get the best of her on the subject of kissing her boss, she stepped forward and stood up on her tiptoes, her lips gently brushing against his.

Before she could lean back down and pull away in embarrassment (how did she come up with the courage to actually kiss this insanely hot guy?? Sure he told her she could, but she was not known for making the first move, even though looking back she had done so with Kouga, grabbing his hands to help him wrap the present), her gentle brush of lips gave way to his lips pressing against hers firmly, his head leaning down to allow for their height difference. He was still gentle, waiting to see how she would react, until she responded by kissing him back with the same fevor and he had to contain himself from growling into the kiss. He wasn’t a stranger to kissing, but something about kissing Kagome just felt right. Her lips melded to his perfectly and she responded back with much more confidence than he’d expected, copying him and forming a rhythm together as his hands began to rove ever so slightly. He got ahead of himself and bit her bottom lip, tugging on it slightly and earning him a gasp from her…and that was when he had to take a deep breath and slow them back down. Their kiss broke, but their lips still remained barely an inch apart. He gently ran his lips over hers and smiled.

“You know, you’re pretty cute,” he said, almost rambling on his high from kissing her. “And a great teacher. And a pretty damn good kisser. I hope this kiss isn’t a one-time thing. In fact, I’d like to make it many time thing.”

She blushed at his forwardness, half admiring how confident he was and half wanting to respond with shock at how clear he was being that after one kiss he wanted to keep going in the future. He certainly knew what he wanted. “Well you’re not too bad a student…” she said, trying to come up with an intelligent response. He laughed, rolling his eyes. “Go on to the Christmas party, Kagome. I’ll be there shortly and meet up with you. I’m sure your friend is still worried. I just gotta finish wrapping all these presents to show off what a great teacher my woman is,” he said as he shooed her out the door and closed it, wanting to finish as quickly as possible so he could get out there and show everyone whose woman Kagome was, even if she wasn’t entirely sure what that meant yet.

Outside the closet he heard an indignant, curious shout; “Wait a second…your _woman_??”

He chuckled and decided he had plenty of time to tell her what that meant later as he bent down to wrap the remaining presents as quickly as possible

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully I didn't throw Hojo completely under the bus here? I hopefully just kept him in his confused, well meaning, "always chasing after Kagome" state. I was more focused on Kouga and Kagome than I was on the back story of the Hojo incident so if I did do it wrong please feel free to let me know, as with anything else. I'm a learnable person (I like to think) even if writing words is not 100% my comfort zone at this point in my life so feel free to let me know what you think!  
> Hope you enjoyed! Have a great day :)


End file.
